Daniel did 28 squats at night. Kevin did 8 squats in the evening. How many more squats did Daniel do than Kevin?
Solution: Find the difference between Daniel's squats and Kevin's squats. The difference is $28 - 8$ squats. $28 - 8 = 20$.